


Mates

by mrsfanfantastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Sex in a club, Smut, humans turn into wolfs once they're claimed, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfanfantastic/pseuds/mrsfanfantastic
Summary: Baekhyun is a human, Chanyeol is an Alpha wolf. They're a couple but not mated. One night, when too much guys were trying to flirt with Baekhyun, Chanyeol decides to finally claim his mate.





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! another twitter tweetfic of mine i decided to post here!  
just a quick info: if a wolf claims a human, the human turns into a wolf! also public sex is socially accepted here!
> 
> I hope you have fun with this, it's been my first time writing abo/wolf dynamics!!
> 
> my twitter handle is @/fckyeahbaeksoo in case youre interested in more stuff!

Baekhyun was his Mate. Chanyeol just knew it. He knew it. Even if there was nothing except their normal relationship chemistry to prove it he was sure of it. Baekhyun couldn't quite grasp the concept of a mate and what it meant for him and his heart and chanyeol wanted nothing more than to show him. Show him how beautiful a bond could be. Being born a wolf, chanyeol had longed for a mate all his life. Baekhyun was a human, he didn't exactly know what it /felt/. They both knew they would be together forever, still, chanyeol did hesitate. A mate was for a lifetime and with baekhyun being still a human, he didn't want to restrict him for his whole life. Baekhyun had made it clear that he always wanted to stay with chanyeol no matter what and getting claimed and turned into a wolf was just a mart mart of time. Yet they still didn't went through with it but they both knew it was coming soon. Baekhyun got more and more curious about that life and so excited about feeling something beyond what he felt now. He already loved chanyeol so so much, just like chanyeol loved his little human. It was inevitable. Recently, Chanyeol found it harder and harder to resist the temptation that was Byun Baekhyun but he tried to compose himself when he felt that he was getting weak again. But really, it was not easy with how everyone seemed to love Baekhyun, too. And how couldn’t you?  
He was sweet and caring with a bright smile and so beautiful. The wolf looked down next to him where his boyfriend was standing with Jongdae, laughing and talking about about something fun that happened at their class today. He was so happy that Baekhyun was with him now, the time between Chanyeol starting university and Baekhyun still being in high school was hard but they made it through and he could adore and cuddle his boyfriend all day now, thanks to them living together now.

Spending their university life together was a dream come through.  
What was hard though were all the other people that liked Baekhyun, too. He was a sweetheart and way to beautiful for his own good. Perfect omega material. A lot of humans and wolfs alike would try to flirt with him on a daily basis and Baekhyun, the naive and way too nice darling he was, would always act nice with them while Chanyeol would love to rip off their throats and skin them alive. Baekhyun remained oblivious, his senses couldn’t pick up the way he smelled and how delicious he was, how other wolfs tried to challenge him as his boyfriend with a mere shift of their scent and their presence.  
Clubbing with Baekhyun was fun, but the people that tried making advances towards /his/ boyfriend were at their peak at those moments and he really had to work hard to contain himself and not punch everyone that just so much as looked at his boyfriend.  
Since they weren’t mated Baekhyun didn’t wore a claim mark and his scent was one of a not bonded person, even as a human that wasn’t meant to bond in the first place which made it even more difficult. Chanyeol tried to get as much scent of him on his boyfriend as he could, but it wasn’t always helping. The older leaned down and tightened the hand on the student’s slim waist, immediately getting Baekhyun’s attention and he big eyes at him.  
„You smell so good today, baby.“ He really did. So sweet. Most of them time a wolf could tell what a second gender a human would be if he was to turn into a wolf. For Baekhyun it was so s obvious. He radiated everything an omega would. „Thank you… you smell better!“ „Oh, you have no idea.“ Chanyeol chuckled, burying his nose in the smaller’s neck to inhale more of the sweet scent. Definitely an omega. „Maybe I’ll soon have an idea.“ Baekhyun said, almost teasing and it drove Chanyeol and his wolf crazy. „Don’t say stuff like that, babe.“  
The taller saw that baekhyun wanted to retort something, maybe tease him a little more or get al shy again, but someone interrupted their little moment. „Baekhyun, let’s go get some drinks with me!“ Jongdae exclaimed over the music, arms linked with his boyfriend Yixing, a wolf from a famous Chinese pack. Every fiber in chanyeol wanted to grip onto baekhyun tighter, keep him with himself, it wouldn’t even be that hard.  
Baekhyun was tiny, chanyeol was large and way stronger because he was a wolf, but he wasn’t that kind of person. so he loosened his hand and let him go with to have fun, getting himself a kiss on the cheek in that process before he was off to have fun with his best friend.  
It was alright, chanyeol thought. They haven’t really seen each other a lot so it was okay for him and yixing to be left by themselves for a short while.

He looked around in the club while leaning on the high desk there were harboring for the night. It was a little too early to fuck around for his taste but some but some people just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Just like one of his best friends Yifan and his mate junmyeon.  
Yifan had been in China visiting his mother and also do some pack duties since he shared the same one with yixing so he had been away without his omega for a little while. It was only natural that he wanted to be close to his mate. Chanyeol watched for a few moments while yifan,he and his mate were casually sitting on some lounge chair in the corner of the club, pumped his fingers in and out of his omega’s hole, the smaller male panting in his lap, almost ready to be devoured. They looked pretty eager and turned on, almost desperate.  
Not that he was judging, more often than not he was too weak to withstand his boyfriend’s beautiful face, too. He smirked, not to mention the amount of times baekhyun couldn’t contain himself. He thought about their long study sessions in the library where at one point baekhyun would crawl under the desk and pop up between his legs, demanding to suck his cock, complaining that he needed to chew on something for better concentration and his pencil wouldn’t do the job.

„you’re so much bigger and more comfortable to have in my mouth“ he would say with a pout and who was chanyeol to deny his angel something? Being an alpha definitely had his perks since he was naturally blessed with something exceptionally big for baekhyun to suck on.  
He was pretty confident that he was everything baekhyun needed and he could provide everything he wanted. That and also his possessive nature as an alpha made it hard to contain himself whenever someone tried to approach Baekhyun with the intend of challenging /his/ position as baekhyun’s boyfriend. His future /mate(. So yifan and his mate having their fun and fucking right in front of him was nothing when he noticed a presence way too close to his boyfriend that was still standing at the bar with jongdae.He turned around only to be greeted with an overly confident human talking to baekhyun, his body language more than obvious and chanyeol let out a low growl that no one could hear, maybe yixing next to him, but if he did he didn’t voice it out.  
Maybe it was because he was nearing his rut and all those hormones started to kick in, that it irked him even more than usually that someone tried to flirt with baekhyun, who just stood there and tried to decline as politely as he could. Chanyeol honestly just wanted to push that guy away. Baekhyun was /his/.  
The guy tried a few more times and Chanyeol was almost going to interfere with that idiot but right before he did that he finally seemed to get the message and retreated. Baekhyun looked into his direction and they locked eyes, the smaller just smiled, almost curing the taller’s hard and jealousy filled gaze. He trusted Baekhyun, but these people were getting so annoying and his boyfriend was way too nice to them, it just was in his nature. Of course he never blamed him.

He never could. Once Baekhyun turned to his friend Jongdae again, Chanyeol took the time to observe him once more that night. His blonde hair that was laying in some cute little curls and the white shirt with some fluffy choker made him almost look like a little wolf, he would be such a cute little pup. His silhouette was so small and more than once Chanyeol was afraid to break him. Especially when he was in his rut and more rough than usual. Baekhyun never complained and actually was into it, but still, he was so tiny in his big hands.

Chanyeol was about to turn back again, planning talking with Yixing, since he didn’t do that in a while and maybe catching up with Yifan since he was gone for a while and get some drinks with them when, again, there was another presence too close to his boyfriend.Chanyeol pressed his teeth together, this time it was a wolf, an alpha to be precise. And he was oozing a certain dominance that just rubbed of Chanyeol the wrong way. So he turned around, seeing how the alpha leaned into Baekhyun’s personal space and talked to him.  
The Alpha groaned, enough was enough. There was only so much he could deal with in one evening, so he ditched the plan of hanging out with his alpha friends in favor of taking long strides into Baekhyun’s direction.  
His pheromones laid thick in the air, making the other alpha losing his cool for a second as Chanyeol threw his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders, pressing the small male against him. „Is there something you need?“  
The red head gritted though his teeth, looking at the alpha with venom in his eyes. To his annoyance, the alpha didn’t seem to butch, even if he was smaller and Chanyeol was radiating so much power even Yifan looked up his place between his own mate’s asscheeks.  
„I actually do, that little human here is quite my taste.“ The words only made Chanyeol pulling his boyfriend closer to him, adding more pressure. „How unfortunate this little human is mine.“ He retorted, close to showing his teeth in a wave of aggression.  
„Yours?“ The alpha acted surprised, almost mockingly so. A human that was together with a wolf usually wasn’t accepted as part of him by other wolfs. These days people were more laid back and lenient, understanding that some relationships didn’t require claiming or just weren’t as progressed yet. But the general perception was that they weren’t seen as one because they shared no bond. A wolf and a human could never be mates because if they were mates, the human would turn into a wolf.  
Mates were for a lifetime and some stuck up wolfs were still adamant about a claim mark to retreat their advances, just like this exemplar right in front of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. „I don’t see a claim mark nor do I smell a wolf in this little boy right here.“ At this point the alpha just wanted to rile Chanyeol up and it seemingly worked. „Are you sure he’s really yours?“  
He had enough. Enough of this. The loud music was vanishing in Chanyeol’s mind, only the bass stayed and white noise filled his ears while he pinned down the alpha with his deadly stare. Offended at what he had said.  
He had planned on waiting a little longer, but if this was what was needed so all those filthy people would leave his precious boyfriend alone, then so be it. He looked down at Baekhyun, who had been silent for the whole banter but looked up at Chanyeol with big eyes.  
There was some mutual understanding between them and it was all it took for Chanyeol to do what he probably should’ve done a long time ago. Baekhyun was so pliant in his grip, moving towards him almost from alone, yet Chanyeol’s grip was tight, almost to reassure Baekhyun, to give him the chance to struggle against it if he wanted him to stop. But he didn’t, it almost cured Chanyeol’s distress but it wasn’t quite enough though, only one thing would be. Making him his. Turning Baekhyun into his one and only precious omega.  
So he gripped him by his hair and pulled a little so Baekhyun’s head was tilted up, baring his neck, only covered with the choker he was wearing. Chanyeol growled, his teeth starting to grow a little longer at the sight of the pale neck and the scent that filled his nose.  
„You already smell so good.“ He said lowly. „I wonder how much better its ill be once you turned.“ Baekhyun whined at that, his hands curled into Chanyeol’s leather jacket to keep him close. He bared his neck even more. „Pl… please…“ He whimpered, finally.  
Finally, Baekhyun thought. He finally got to love Chanyeol even more. More. „Make me yours please.“ He said, raising on his toes for a few seconds to whisper in the taller’s ears. „Claim me, alpha.“ Chanyeol took a deep breath at that, groaning and gripping his boyfriend tighter not caring about the people around him that looked at them with curiosity. If they wanted a show, he would give it to them.  
So he finally lowered his head, nosing at a certain spot between Baekhyun’s collarbones and his throat, licking it and making the smaller whimper before he finally - fucking finally - sinked in his teeth.  
Baekhyun moaned loudly, the beautiful sound ringing in the alphas ear so beautifully while he was buried in the smaller’s neck. The smaller’s grip on him got stronger, his eyes wide at the way his body felt. It hurt due to the wolf’s pointy teeth in his neck but other than that, it felt so so good. The deeper chanyeol’s teeth sank, the more his body was experiencing. He could suddenly feel his senses getting stronger, all kind of scents in his noise that were so new but felt like they were always there. The strongest of them was Chanyeol.  
Fuck, it smelt so good. It was actually the best thing he ever sensed. Another thing he felt was the strong pull towards Chanyeol. Was this… their bond? It felt like he knew what the other felt, like they shared one heart and it was overwhelming.  
He almost didn’t notice when Chanyeol pulled away, teeth leaving the pale and fragile skin, leaving behind a mark and a few droplets of blood on his shoulder. It was when he felt the slight shift in his scent that he looked up, eyes wide.  
Chanyeol looked down, mesmerized by Baekhyun’s eyes that had changed its color, something that happened when a bond was created or when a wolf got oversensitive. They were golden, indicating that he was indeed an omega. The eyes of alphas would turn red, exactly how he did now.  
Chanyeol wasn’t bombarded with the feelings and sensation Baekhyun did, but the bond was a big thing on its own. Heavy feelings in his heart and the strong bond that was about to be created. Even he could feel Baekhyun’s body changing from a human to a wolf.  
„A…alpha…“ Was the first thing Baekhyun said and Chanyeol immediately cradled his mate, enveloping him in his scent while inhaling the new, even sweeter, not that was added to Baekhyun’s own. „My mate. My omega.“ He said. „You need to claim me, too, to seal the bond, baby.“ He explained, guiding the boy to his own neck and Baekhyun latched onto it immediately and placed his own mark. Everything. Everything he could get. He wanted to be close to Chanyeol. Close to his mate. Close to /his alpha/. He could already feel how hot his insides were.  
How it got wet between his legs. He needed his alpha. Now. Baekhyun started grinding against the taller's toned thigh with his teeth still buried in chanyeol's neck, slick already oozing out of his little hole and Chanyeol could smell it. His omega needed him.

"A... alpha..." Baekhyun looked up, blush evident on his cheeks because of the heat inside of him. "It's so.. so hot.." He whined and Chanyeol knew how hot he must feel. When a wolf turned I didn’t immediately went into an actual heat or rut, but something similar with an immediate desire to mate. Chanyeol looked around, caught some of the stares he got from other people, curious. It wasn't everyday that you witness a bound being created. His favorite was the alpha that had caused this situation, he stood there still, eyes and mouth wide at the sight in front of him. Chanyeol smirked, he wanted a show? He would get one. In fact, he would show everyone here that baekhyun was his. Forever his.  
So he leaned down, fingertips on the smaller's chin to lift it up because he had buried it in chanyeol's chest, trying to find content in their but he had a better idea. "My sweet omega" the low voice made baekhyun still, attentively listening now.  
He could already see tears in his eyes, poor baby, he would give him his release. "Let us show them what a true bond is, hm? Do you need your alpha for release?" Baekhyun nodded, mind clouded by lust and all those new senses and emotions. He wanted to feel everything. "Yes please please... Alpha.. I want to be a good Omega" They both loved how that sounded.

Chanyeol looked around for a second, there were people watching him and he smirked before he turned to his omega again. He guided the boy so he was standing facing the wide space of the club instead of the bar counter and pulled at his shirt, lifting it up easily and pressing the hem against Baekhyun’s lip. He immediately gripped onto it with his teeth and expose his soft skin and pink nipples.  
„You look so cute baby, like a true omega.“ Baekhyun moaned, already loving how his new status sounded.  
Chanyeol leaned against the bar counter, pulling the smaller between his spread legs. His hard on pressed against clothed pants and his hand caressing his mate’s neck before they wandered down to pinch his nipples, earning a little needy whine.  
Such a beautiful sound, Chanyeol thought while he lapped at the claim mark he placed on his neck just seconds ago and then proceeded to rub his nipple with his left hand, the right one was making it’s way over Baekhyun’s flat tummy to his pants.Cupping the small bulge and the smaller immediately bucked against it. Chanyeol’s hand was so large and veiny/and /strong/ and just thinking about it touching his private part was so hot.  
Thinking about how everyone could see that only he got to be touched by those hands was even better. Baekhyun tried finding a balance between pressing against Chanyeol’s hand with his front and Chanyeol’s own bulge with his butt but it so hard and frustrating.He whined around the fabric in his mouth. Chanyeol chuckled, noticing how beautiful the boy squirmed in his hold, so desperate for him.  
He could hear the omega calling out his name through the fabric in his mouth and he was a good alpha after all, so he finally opened the smaller’s fly and pushed it down, exposing his briefs that already sported a dark spot at the front.  
„Look at you baby, so desperate already…I wonder how your back looks now that you’re not human anymore…“ Chanyeol said, his low voice rumbling in Baekhyun’s ear and it was too much for him so he moaned out loud, the fabric in his mouth falling down in that process.  
„Please Chanyeol.. it’s so hot…“. he whimpered and the alpha cooed at that and then proceeded to turn him around so he Baekhyun could bury his head in his chest and the people in the club could see the smaller’s behind. He immediately pushed down the omega’s pants in the back too, his hands already getting soaked in slick and it wasn’t a surprise that the smaller’s briefs were soaked at the back too.  
„So needy already..“ Chanyeol hummed, pushing the fabric down and exposed the smaller’s ass. Fuck, Chanyeol couldn’t help but smack his Omega’s ass.  
He was already leaking. He then spread the soft cheeks with both of his hands, pressing the omega closer to him in that process, to show everyone that was looking the small hole that was already clenching and dripping sweet sweet omega slick, thirsty for his big alpha cock.  
„Please.. please.. put something in there..“ Baekhyun whimpered, clawing at the taller’s leather jacket and shoving it down his shoulders, exposing the broad chest and a strong wave of Chanyeol’s scent that he just came to learn about and love even more.  
He then proceeded to open his alphas pants, gripping the clothed bulge that was presented to him. Chanyeol noticed of course but he didn’t do anything, letting his omega do what he wanted.  
„Everything for my omega.“  
The taller whispered in response and gathered some of the slick on his fingers, pushing two of them in the hole and Baekhyun moaned loudly, a few heads turned their way at that and some of them stayed glued to that delicious sight, watching as Chanyeol pumped his fingers in and out of thats mall hole for everyone to see, while his beautiful mate produced even more slick and the obscene squelching sound could be heard by the people that were standing near to them.

„How about you eat him out?“ Someone said and Chanyeol looked up from where he had marveled at the omega’s beautiful panting face. He grinned, a good idea. He pulled back his fingers and received a loud whine, Baekhyun was too blissed out to even notice what was suggested to them so he looked up confused and displeased because he already missed the sensation in his hole. Chanyeol was quick to act and pressed his fingers, wet with slick, against the omega’s lips and the smaller immediately lapped at them, taking them in his mouth and the alpha groaned at how Baekhyun whined around the digits like a little whore. He couldn’t help but kiss him while doing it, their spit and slick mixing with each other and it was so filthy. But so good.  
„I love you.“ Baekhyun whispered into the kiss. Chanyeol smiled.  
„I love you too, babe.“

Baekhyun was pliant as ever when the Alpha pulled his shirt over his head and bend him over one of the barstools, pulling down his pants, leaving the omega pretty much naked.The alpha in him took pride in showing everyone how beautiful his mate was, noticing how everyone was staring at the smooth skin and the beautiful curved ass. Some of them already got handsy with themselves or their mates at their sight.  
Chanyeol gripped his mate by his hair, making him tilting his head up and leaned over him, his big alpha frame swallowing the small omega. „Look at how everyone’s looking at you.“ He whispered in his ear, low voice giving the smaller goosebumps.  
„Too bad you’re only mine. No one but me gets to ever touch you. You’re my omega now.“ Baekhyun got so turned on by the aggressiveness in Chanyeol’s voice, more slick coming out of his hole at the low timbre.  
The predator alpha in him that wanted to mount him and mark him in front of everyone as /his/ and Baekhyun couldn’t wait for that to happen.  
„Yours.. your omega…“ Every sense in him was only focused on Chanyeol, on his alpha, on his mate.  
Big hands traced his body once Chanyeol retreated from his place over his mate to stand behind him again, making sure to never leave his mate in any way before he couched down on his heels so his face was in front of the smaller’s ass.  
He couldn’t help but squeeze the plush thighs of the omega, loving how soft they were and how his fingers could dig into the flesh. Baekhyun enjoyed to roughness of the older’s skin on his much smoother one.  
Especially when his ass was slapped by exactly these hands and he gripped onto the barstool with his dainty fingers, moaning out loudly, loving the sweet sting.  
„Please… do something.“ He begged, looking over his shoulder, only to see Chanyeol spreading his cheeks and licking along his little hole. 

„Ah… alpha!“ Baekhyun cried out, shutting his eyes tightly and head falling back. Both he and Chanyeol moaned when the latter pressed his tongue against the sensitive muscle.  
More slick gathered there and the alpha licked it all up, fucking the omega with his tongue and had him whimpering for more, chants of.  
„Yes… that’s so good… yes … please alpha!“ His little cock was pressed against the cushion of the stool and it added some extra friction and sensation along with his alpha eating him out in front of so many people. Baekhyun opened his eyes, trying to look around at the people observing them, getting turned on my them. It wasn’t they first time they fucked in this kind of setting, in fact they loved the attention they got from others and also how hot it was to watch other people doing the same. This time it was more meaningful though, they were mated now. Chanyeol was /his/ alpha now. And he was Chanyeol’s omega now. Why did they wait for this so long?  
There was no more time for regrets now. Not when Chanyeol’s tongue was deep in his ass, eating him out like the pro he was and making Baekhyun forgot how to say anything except  
„Alpha!“.  
Chanyeol kneaded the smaller’s flesh while licking and slurping noises were made as he licked off the smaller’s slick for the first time. Just the thought that this was going to be a normal thing now, that he his precious Baekhyun was finally a wolf made him so hot that his movements got sloppier, his cock harder in his briefs.  
„Fuck.“ He breathed out against the hole, palming his own dick while leaning back to gather his breath and also watch that delicious hole clenching right in front of him, a little puffy and so hungry for him.  
„No..!“ Baekhyun whined, wiggling his ass at the emptiness he was now feeling.  
„Put something in again.. please alpha!“ He whined, the uncomfortable heat, the /need/ coming back to him because his alpha wasn’t close enough. Chanyeol almost came at that whimper and /his/ omega pleading for him.  
„You want something in? Let’s give you something, my precious omega.“ He said, his senses clouded by the sweet sweet scent right in front of him, then getting.  
His hand kneaded the round globes again while he gathered some slick on his hand to lube up his cock. Baekhyun had the most delicious proportions ever with a small waist, broad hips with lush thighs and a small but bubbly butt that was so desperate for him that it was leaking.  
How couldn’t he want to fuck that ass senseless? So he didn’t waste any time and buried himself in the omega’s ass, groaning along the way and buried his fingertips in the smaller’s hips. Baekhyun moaned out loud, eyeballs rolling up at how good his alpha’s cock felt.  
It was almost like it was even better now, their bond contributing only more pleasure now that they were connected.  
„Fuck.“ Baekhyun cried out, already pushing against his alpha, wanting him to move. And who was he to deny his omega anything?  
So he started thrusting hard and steady, just like he knew Baekhyun liked. He loved to be fucked hard, especially when they were in public. He loved showing off his boyfriends skills and how well he was fucking him.  
„My alpha…“

Chanyeol groaned at that thought, even as a human the boy was perfect omega material, so possessive over his alpha already. But now... He couldn’t help but lean down again, his chest pressed against Baekhyun’s back, mouthing at that claim mark again, it was fucking addicting,  
while he gripped the smaller’s hair again to make him look up. „Look how everyone can see how well I fuck my omega. Do you love how jealous everyone is?“ Baekhyun couldn’t focus properly anymore, but he did notice the envious stares and he nodded.  
anyeol’s neck, keeping him close and there was nowhere for him to go, really, when he had his perfect omega under him whining and moaning for his cock. Another thought came into his mind.

He smirked.  
„Say omega, do you want my knot?“ Baekhyun moaned louder at that, more precum oozing out of his cock and his hole twitching around Chanyeol’s fat cock.  
„Fuck.“ He cried out once again. He had totally forgot about that.  
A human couldn’t experience a knot since a wolf’s and a human’s body weren’t compatible for that but now. Now his wolf was already longing for it.  
„Yes please! Give me your knot, alpha.“ Chanyeol lead his head fall back, sweat already gathering at his forehead and he groaned.

Baekhyun had called him ‚alpha‘ in the past, but this, this was on another level. He couldn’t explain how turned on he was by that, how his instincts were going wild, his wolf started to riot inside of him and he started jackhammering in the younger’s ass, his knot already started to swell. Baekhyun moaned only louder, like a little whore, gripping his alpha’s hair tighter, the pale fingers looking so beautiful against the alpha’s red hair. He felt that he was close, Chanyeol’s pace was just to good and the thought that everyone could see how good of an omega he was and how well his alpha did his job at fucking him just added up to it only took a few well angled thrusts more and Chanyeol snaking a hand around his waist to pump his cock for him to roll his eyes up, cumming so hard it splattered over his tummy. 

The alpha actually stilled, groaning because the omega was twitching uncontrollably around him at his orgasm and also because of all the pheromones he released, fuck it smelled so good.  
By now his knot was too big already so he couldn’t pull out. He settled with grinding against the hole, knowing it could only be a few more seconds until he came.  
„Fuck, my beautiful omega. Do you want your alpha spilling inside you? Marking you as mine even more?“ Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol’s voice was the only thing he could hear, the only thing that mattered.  
„Yes, alpha, please fill me up!“ He begged and it was all it took for Chanyeol to squeeze his eyes shut, hips stuttering as he came, dumping his load into the sweetest ass ever. He cursed while wrapping his arms around his omega, who was limply laying over the barstool and could only moan at feeling his alpha’s knot too deep inside of him. He could /feel/ how much Chanyeol was shooting inside of him and it was so good, nothing had ever felt as good as this. Now he was truly his alpha’s.

The music was loud in the club, but the only thing they could hear was their loud breathing as they remained for that for a while. Baekhyun pressing his sweaty face in the seat of the stool he was leaning on and Chanyeol breathing heavily on top of his omega while he placed small kisses on his shoulders, giving special love to the freshly made claim mark. „Mine.“ He whispered and Baekhyun smiled.  
„You’re mine too now.“ He giggled and Chanyeol could only nod at that.  
„Yours. Forever.“ They slowly raised up again, Chanyeol carefully placed himself and the boy on the barstool because the knot was still to big to pull out and Baekhyun way too weak in his legs after that pounding he had received and he bend down a little to pick up the younger’s clothes, one hand still around his waist. Baekhyun smiled at the warmth of his hand while he leaned over the counter top, the barkeeper already placing a glass of water in front of him, congratulating him on his new omega status and them being mates now.  
Baekhyun smiled happily at him, then leaned against Chanyeol again.

„I can’t wait to tell Kyungsoo that I am a wolf, too, now!“ The omega stated excitingly and Chanyeol laughed at the adorable boy in his lap.  
„Hasn’t he been nagging you forever since he claimed Jongin as his Alpha? Wanting his best friend to be claimed too?“ Chanyeol chuckled and the smaller nodded, laughing. Baekhyun could then only smile gratefully when Chanyeol proceeded to raise the glass to his omega’s lips and the younger cooed at that kind gesture.  
„I didn’t expected a knot to be so good.“ Chanyeol chuckled.  
„Wait until I have my rut or you’re in heat… you’ll think of it as the best thing in your life.“ Baekhyun smiled, looking around, seeing a few other wolfs mating now, confident that he and Chanyeol triggered them to jump each other.  
Even Junmyeon was on his second round on Yifan’s lap. Baekhyun turned a little to face his mate, eyes fixed onto his claim mark on the taller's neck. Mate. 

„Can’t wait for that to happen, Alpha.“


End file.
